Scouting Legiun on Amazing Race
by Ulat Bolu
Summary: Ikuti keseruan para anggota Scouting Legiun yang berawal dari sang komandan membuat acara yang berjudul "Amazing Race"! / Many Pairs / Re-published / first fic from this account.


Disclaimer : SnK miliknya Hajime Isayama, kami tidak mengambil _**keuntungan** **material**_ apapun dalam ini hanya cerita khayalan kami saja dan untuk bersenang-senang! Dan cerita diambil dari sebuah acara reality show bernama **The** **Amazing** **Race**

Warn : Too many pairs! berusaha untuk tidak OOC, typo dll, semi-AU, kegaringan, mungkin?

Sebelumnya, cerita ini pernah dipublish dengan akun Bolu (Dianne AThena) hanya saja fic ini dipindahlokasikan ke akun kolab kami. Harap dimaklumi ya!

JustProlog

"SELURUH ANGGOTA SCOUTING LEGIUN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT, SEKALI LAGI BAGI SELURUH ANGGOTA SCOUTING LEGIUN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT, TERIMA KASIH" toak berbunyi memberikan pengumuman kepada anggota Scouting Legion. Mereka pun berkumpul di suatu ruangan tempat mereka biasa mengadakan rapat. Semuanya duduk di kursi yang disediakan di hadapan meja bundar. Saat semuanya tengah ngerumpi tentang sesuatu, seperti rambut Connie yang tak kunjung tumbuh, atau membicarakan tentang betapa rapinya rambut sang komandan Erwin, atau hal yang lain yang tak bisa disebutkan, datang seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tidak asing bagi kebanyakan orang, terutama para anggota trainee skuad 104th.

"Annie!" sontak semuanya terkaget melihat gadis berwajah seperti orang psikopat datang kemari. Ngapain anak ini datang?

"Aku disuruh sama komandan Erwin ikut dalam rapat ini," ujarnya seraya menghampiri kursi kosong di sebelah Armin.

"Jadi, kita disuruh ngapain ya?" Tanya Connie kemudian Erwin datang bersama Hanji, Rivaille, Mike, dkk lah pokoknya. Semua secara refleks berdiri memberikan komandan hormat.

"Komandan!" seru mereka serempak berdiri memberi

"Silakan duduk," ujar Erwin lalu semua duduk.

"Jadi alasan saya memanggil kalian di sini adalah saya punya kabar gembira buat kalian semua," kata Erwin. Lalu terdengar bisikan-bisikan kecil semua anggota di ruangan ini.

"Tenang dulu!" ucap sang komandan **tamvhan** ini menenangkan bawahannya memukul meja. "Karena kita sedang _off duty_, dan juga kalian pasti sangat butuh liburan, saya akan mengadakan suatu acara" katanya lagi. Sementara yang lain hanya cengok, mungkin terpesona dengan oom komandan satu ini.

"Namanya adalah…. The Amazing Race!" seru Erwin tapi semuanya terdiam tidak bersemangat.

"Mana semangat kalian? Harusnya tepuk tangan dong," katanya protes. Lalu semuanya bertepuk tangan malas.

"Ada pertanyaan?", Tanya si Irvin.

Armin mengangkat tangannya, "The Amazing Race itu gimana sih, komandan?", tanyanya.

"Jadi, masing-masing kalian **mencari partner bermain**. Lalu kalau sudah ketemu, kalian bisa **daftar ke Buntaichou Hanji**. Kalau udah terkumpul datanya, kita bisa mulai permainannya. Permainannya kita akan **mengelilingi dunia**, tapi kalian juga diberi **tantangan**. Disini siapa yang paling **pertama** menyelesaikan semua **tantangan** menang. Kemudian di setiap penghujung permainan pasti ada tempat **PitStop**, maksudnya kita **Check-In** untuk menentukan posisi ke berapa kita dengan yang lain. Dan setiap satu tim yang datang ke tempat PitStop **terakhir**, dia akan **dieleminasi,**" jelas Erwin panjang lebar.

"Terus, apa ada hadiahnya?" tanya Jean.

"Ada, tapi masih dirahasiakan", jawab Erwin. "Ada lagi?" tanyanya. Semua pun terdiam tanda mengerti. "Oke ayo, silakan mencari partner kalian," ujarnya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang bergerak mencari partner. "Jika kalian tidak bersedia ikut, kalian akan jadi makanan Sawney dan Bean!" ancam Erwin. Karena tidak mau menjadi makan siang pacar dan anaknya Hanji itu, jadi mereka berdiri mencari partner dengan terpaksa.

"Rivaille, sebaiknya kau ikut sebagai peserta," saran Erwin kepada Rivaille sambil memengangi bahunya.

"Mengapa? Aku tak mau", tolaknya.

"Tapi kan Eren ikut, mungkin setidaknya kau bisa berdekatan dengan anak itu?", usul Erwin sambil menyikut tangan Rivaille.

"Aku masih straight Erwin," sangkalnya. Dikiranya ia udah belok apa menurut Erwin?

"Kamu kiranya macam-macam sih," kata Erwin. "Maksudku agar kau bisa jaga-jaga tahu-tahu ia berubah jadi titan, gimana?" alasnya. Rivaille berpikir, masuk akal juga sih.

"Dan mungkin saja kau menyukai bocah itu." Skakmat! Erwin berhasil membuat wajah Rivaille yang terlihat panik. Berarti Rivaille berbohong? Entahlah.

"Okay, aku ikut," katanya setuju. Dan mungkin saja benar.

"Mikasa?" ujar Jean menghampiri si gadis berambut hitam legam ini. "Kau mau jadi partner main denganku?"

Sayang, Mikasa tak mengubrisnya malah sibuk mencari - ehem- sang pangeran hatinya, Eren.

"Wew, kasian elu, mblo," ejek Connie yang sedang dibelakangnya.

"Ah, elu juga jomblo, mblo," balas Jean mengejek Connnie.

"Setidaknya gue gak ngenes kayak elu, hahaha," ejeknya lagi sambil tertawa evil. Sementara itu, Mikasa yang sedang mencari Eren kecewa melihat si Heichou sudah menghampiri Eren duluan.

"Eren!" seru Mikasa berlari ke tempat Eren. "Jangan sama dia, sama aku saja," ujar Mikasa.

"Jangan Eren. Sama aku saja," pinta Rivaille.

"Jangan sama si cebol itu, Eren. Sama aku saja," ujar Mikasa agak memaksa. Sementara Eren hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung mau memilih yang mana.

Di sisi lain, Christa sang primadona sedang direbutkan oleh Reiner dan Ymir.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Aku pasti bisa menjaga Christa dibanding kau," ucap pemuda berotot ini.

"Aku ini lebih tahu Christa dibandingmu, mendingan kau jangan memilihnya," protes Ymir. Perdebatan ini semakin memanas.

"Hentikan, tolong," lerai Christa menengahi perdebatan ini. "Kau pilih saja Christa, Aku atau dia?," Tanya Reiner.

Sebenarnya dia bingung mau pilih yang mana. Si Ymir sahabatnya, atau Si Reiner gebetannya? Kalau saja dia bisa pilih dua-duanya, pasti dia akan lakukan. Tapi disini dia harus memilih satu, tapi siapa? Kokoro Christa tak sanggup lagi. Christa langsung lari menjauhi mereka berdua. Sementara mereka berdua melongo. "Tunggu Christa!" seru Ymir berlari mengejar Christa. "Pilih aku saja, Christa," Reiner pun ikut mengejar Christa.

Balik ke Eren, Mikasa dan Rivaille masih melakukan perdebatan dingin untuk memperebutkan Eren.

"Aku lebih pantas, aku ini sudah lama kenal dengan Eren. Mendingan kau cari yang lain saja, pendek," ujar Mikasa.

"Setidaknya kau pasti tidak becus menjaga Eren, aku ini atasannya juga pasti juga tahu kok tentangnya," bela Rivaille.

Diam-diam Eren kabur dari mereka berdua. Kalau gini sih aku gak milih dua-duanya, gumam Eren. Aku pilih Armin saja, katanya lagi. Eren pun menghampiri Armin yang sedang bersama Annie.

"Kau tidak mencari partner, huh?" Tanya Armin ke Annie.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat. "Aku tidak berminat sebenarnya mengikuti seperti ini. Mendingan aku berlatih tinju saja di markasku," kata Annie sambil membetulkan poninya dan melipatnya ke telinga.

"Lalu apa yang mendorongmu ke sini?" Tanya Armin.

"Kamu," karena Annie menjawab setengah berbisik, Armin tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Apa?". "Ti-tidak, ma-maksudku kalian. Jadi kepingin lihat kalian semua soalnya," sanggah Annie. Armin menatapnya curiga, lalu tersenyum ke Annie. "Kirain kamu cuek dan sombong setelah kita lulus nanti, ternyata kamu masih peduli. Kamu baik ternyata, Annie".

Senyuman tipis terulas di wajah Annie, walau hanya sebentar. Sementara dalamnya, Annie seperti jatuh dari langit ke tujuh. Dan terbang di angkasa. Kokoro Annie debar-debar rasanya.

"Bagaimana kita sekelompok saja?" Armin menawarkan tangannya kepada Annie. Annie dengan sedikit semburat merah menerima dan berjabat tangan dengan Armin.

"Hmmm, boleh", jawab Annie setuju. Akhirnya bisa berdua dengannya juga, benak Annie.

"Armin!" seru Eren menghampiri Armin dan Annie. "Kita separtner yok" ajak Eren.

"Maaf Eren, aku sudah sama Annie," tolak Armin.

"Please, jadilah partnerku, setidaknya aku gak jadi bahan perebutan mereka", pinta Eren sambil memandang ke belakang melihat Mikasa dan Rivaille mengejarnya.

"Maaf, bocah titan. Tapi Armin sudah bersamaku. Carilah partner lain," ucap gadis pirang ini dingin.

"Eren!" seru Mikasa dan Rivaille berdua kompak. Sontak Eren panik.

"Oh, ayolah. Annie, kau sama Berthold saja. Aku sama Armin," pinta Eren memaksa. Diliriknya Berthold yang terdiam di pojokan pasrah. Dia sebenarnya mau bersama Annie, tapi keburu sudah diambil Armin jadi dia memilih pasrah menunggu orang yang belum dapat partner.

"Eren, jangan lari dariku. Kau sama aku saja," ujar Mikasa yang sudah berada di tengah mereka.

"Jangan Eren. Kau jadi milikku saja," kata Rivaille yang sudah disana juga.

"Mikasa! Jadilah aku partnermu," seru Jean yang sedari tadi mengejar Mikasa.

"Aku tidak mau, Jean. Aku maunya sama Eren," tolak Mikasa. "Eren, mau kan?".

"Eh…. Aku maunya sama Armin," kata Eren. Dibalik semua ini, sebenarnya Eren memilih Armin karena Armin itu pintar, jadi mereka bisa jadi tim yang kuat.

Sebenarnya yang paling diam diantara mereka semua itu Sasha dan Connie. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi partner. Jadi mereka sudah aman-aman saja. Kan mereka BFF, yang sebentar lagi jadi BF-GF (?). Sementara Christa dikejar sama Reiner dan Ymir yang berebutan mendapatkan Christa.

"Christa, jangan lari dari pangeranmu ini," ujar Reiner.

"Lebay," ejek Ymir. "Jangan lari dariku malaikat kecil, aku ini penggemar beratmu," kata Ymir tak mau kalah. "Ymir, elu sama aja," ucap pemuda berotot ini. Ya, kalian berdua sama saja, pikir Christa dalam hati.

"Oh, Armin. Aku mohon," kata Eren memohon sambil bersujud di hadapan Armin.

"Kami sudah separtner, ok?" ujar Annie lalu menendang Eren yang tengah bersujud. "Awh sakit," isak Eren mengadu sakit. Melihat Eren ditendang Annie, Mikasa ingin membalas ke Annie. Tapi diurungkan, karena terlalu malas untuk melawan gadis pirang itu. Mendingan fokus ke tujuan awal, mendapatkan Eren.

"Tuh kan, ditolak. Sama aku saja Eren," bujuk Mikasa. "Jangan terima, Eren. Biarkan Mikasa bersamaku," ujar Jean. "Betul. Jadi nanti kamu bersamaku," tanggap Rivaille tak mau kalah.

Semua perdebatan ini sampai membuat rebut satu ruangan. Erwin pun meleraikan mereka, "Sudahlah. Diam". Tapi tak ada satupun yang mengubrisnya. Tiba-tiba…

Dock!

Pintu terbanting karena satu orang ini, Keith Shadis.

"Apa-apa kalian ini?", tegur Keith. Semuanya pun terdiam hening, menghentikan semua perdebatan.

"Kalian ini tentara! Kelakuan macam ini tak patut untuk menjadi tentara," tegurnya. Sekali lagi hening.

"Mengapa Keith ada disini?" bisik Armin ke Eren di sebelahnya.

"Jika kalian bertanya mengapa dia ada di sini, karena dia jadi ketua panitia bersamaku," jelas Erwin ke semuanya. Mereka semua pun mengangguk.

"Supaya adil, bagaimana kita undian saja?" usul Hanji.

"Okay, kita undi saja. Daripada jadi kacau gini," Irvin pun setuju, begitupun dengan Keith. Sementara yang lain protes menjadi gaduh.

"Alah, ini gak adil," ujar Connie yang sudah comfort dengan partnernya, Sasha.

"Aku maunya sama Eren!" ucap perempuan berambut hitam ini mengepal tangannya.

"Dan aku maunya sama Armin," balas Eren yang mendengar saudari angkatnya ini berargumen.

"Sudah kubilang, Armin itu punyaku," Annie mendengar Eren juga berargumen tak kalah.

"Tuh kan Eren nolak. Sama aku saja Mikasa," ucap Jean yang juga menguping omongan mereka.

"Aku setuju! Sebaiknya kita diundi saja," seru Christa menyetujui.

"Jangan begitu Christa! Nanti kita tak bisa bersama," protes Ymir mendengar tanggapan Christa.

"Sama abang saja adekku sayang!" seru Reiner kepada Christa yang membuat Christa agak ilfeel.

Berthold masih terdiam. Terlihat dari ekspresinya dia setuju-setuju saja dengan pendapat Christa.

"Diam!" teriak Keith sambil memukul meja. Semuanya terdiam hening kembali. "Jangan ada yang protes! Aku yang mengaturnya," ujar Keith.

Alhasil, mereka terpaksa melakukan cara Keith, memakai undian. Mereka pun mengambil undian yang disediakan oleh Hanji, "Silakan".

Setelah semua mendapat undian dan sudah dicatat oleh Hanji, Hanji pun membacakan nama kelompok yang akan bermain.

_Kelompok Satu_

**_Reiner Braun_**

**_Berthold Hoover_**

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum satu sama lain. Ya, kan mereka sudah sahabat sejak kecil.

_Kelompok Dua_

**_Christa Lenz_**

**_Ymir _**

Sontak Ymir bersontak gembira. "Liat Reiner, aku menang," ejeknya kepada Reiner sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Reiner hanya mencibir dan kecewa tidak mendapatkan malaikatnya itu. Sementara Christa hanya tersenyum tipis melihat hal tersebut.

_Kelompok Tiga_

**_Sasha Braus_**

**_Connie Springer_**

Mereka berdua sontak kegirangan mendengar mereka tetap sekelompok.

_Kelompok Empat_

**_Jean Kirschtein_**

**_Armin Arlert_**

Mendengar itu, sontak keduanya kaget. Jean kecewa dia tidak satu kelompok dengan Mikasa. Tapi tak apa-apa lah, kalau sama Armin sih gak masalah, gumamnya. Armin pinter, dia pasti punya strategi hebat, benaknya. Sementara kedua sejoli ini, Armin dan Annie sama-sama kecewa karena mereka tidak satu kelompok. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, batin Armin dalam hati. Sial! Jadi aku sama siapa? kesal Annie dalam hati.

_Kelompok Lima_

**_Annie Leonhart_**

….

Semua menjadi pensaran, siapa yang menjadi partnernya Annie yang terkenal mengerikan ini

… **_Eren Jaeger_**

Sontak semua kaget, baik Eren, Annie, juga Mikasa. Berarti…

Dan, _Kelompok Enam_

**_Mikasa Ackerman_**

**_Rivaille_**

Sh*t! Kenapa sama si cebol? batinnya kemudian diliriknya si Heichou cebol itu dengan tatapan benci. Sementara Eren menjadi takut. Gile! Aku sama Annie. Sumpah? Ini bukan mimpi kan? gumamnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada yang mencubitnya…

"Ouch?" rengek Eren saat ditolehnya dilihat Annie sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Ya, kau sedang tidak dalam mimpi," ujar Annie lalu pergi dari hadapan Eren. Wat! Annie bisa baca pikiran? Gile aja… gumamnya.

"Jadi itu nama-nama kelompok yang mengikuti The Amazing Race," ujar Hanji yang membacakan nama-nama tersebut. "Ini tak bisa diganggu gugat. Tak boleh ada yang berganti partner, atau saya penggal kepala kalian!" ancam Keith sambil mempraktekkan dengan tangannya seperti gerakan memotong ke lehernya. Semuanya sekarang menelan ludah. "Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Keith.

Sontak semua berdiri, mengangkat tangan kiri mereka di dada kanan mereka memberikan hormat.

"Mengerti, pak!", ucap mereka serempak.

"Sekarang persiapkan perlengkapan kalian, kalian saya waktu 5 menit, atau kalian saya hukum. Laksanakan!" tegas Keith.

"Siap, laksanakan," mereka berlari keluar dari ruang tersebut menuju ke kamar masing-masing. Seakan mereka kembali di pelatihan militer.

"Yaampun, sampai seserius ini," kata Erwin kepada Keith.

"Tidak apa-apa. Biar mereka kuat jantungnya," canda Keith yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa riuh, lebihnya ke evil karena mereka punya maksud terselubung di sini, menindas mereka. Kejam, bukan?

"Okay, kalian siap?", Tanya Irvin.

"Siap, Komandan!", balas semua anggotanya.

"3…2…1… MULAI!"

Apa yang terjadi selanjtunya?

A/N : maafkan saya:' si bolu ini gak sanggup untuk buat kelanjutannya, jadi bolu memindahkan fic ini untuk akun ini. Dan juga ada sedikit perubahan dialog, tapi ceritanya masih tetap. Kalau yang pernah baca sebelumnya, kalau review dibolehkan kalo gak gapapa. dan terima kasih mau baca ulang jika ada. Tapi buat yang barusan baca, terimakasih dari kami sudah baca fic ini! Kami Ulat Bolu sangat menghargainya. dan jika bisa boleh ditinggalkan review untuk fic ini?

Thanks for Reading

Ulat Bolu


End file.
